utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Nico Nico Dictionary
In the world of utaite one might come upon various Japanese terms in which one might not have a thorough understanding of. Well, search no further, the Nico Nico Dictonary is here! Here you will find explanations of the words that utaite may use and terms that are often used to describe various utaite. # '184' An NND term used in Namahousous, which means "anon/anonymous". In a namahousou, unnamed users are anonymous, and have to change their settings to be viewable as an individual user to the host and other users. '888888888' A term used on NicoNicoDouga to mean applause or to clap. In Japanese the number 8 is pronounced as hachi, which sounds close to pachi (パチ), which means "to applaud or clap". B 'BGM' In general, BGM is an abbreviation of "background music". However, on NND, they are user-made medleys, usually very long, that function as a playlist of sorts. Some are for specific purposes, such as "for going to sleep BGM" or "while doing homework BGM". 'Bijin' (美人 bijin) Means beautiful woman. Not to be confused with Bishoujo, which is used for younger looking pretty girls. 'Bishoujo' (美少女 bishoujo) Means pretty girl. Not to be confused with Bijin, which is used for more mature looking beautiful women. 'Bishounen' (美少年 bishounen) It refers to younger good looking guys. Not to be confused with Ikemen, which is used for more mature looking handsome men. It is commonly abbreviated as Bishie. 'Bokukko' (ボクっ娘 bokukko) Also known as Bokko, it is a Japanese term for a girl that acts like a boy. (Lit. a tomboy) The term originated from the fact that Bokukko tend to use boku (masculine form of I) rather than watashi (neutral form of I) when referring to themselves. Bokukko is combination of the words boku 僕/ボク and musume 娘 (read as ko), which literally translates to "I (masculine form of I) girl." D 'Down' (どwn, down) It is a term used on Nico Nico Douga to mean download. (lit. download a video) It is spelled with a Japanese ど (lit. romaji, do) and English wn. It is a slang that can be found on NND. Its antonym is うp. G 'gdgd' (グダグダ, gudaguda) A term that means lazy or sloppy, etc. Can be used in namahousous when a user hosts a chat housou (chats with the viewers). 'GJ' GJ is term used on NND, short for Good Job. It is usually used at the end of a video to congratulate the user for a good job on the video. H 'hshs' hshs is a term used on NND to refer to excited breathing (ハァハァ, haahaa), often used when talking about something ecchi/erotic in nature. I 'Ikemen' (イケメン ikemen) It is a Japanese term that refers to a handsome, mature looking man. It comes from the word イケてる面 (iketeru men, lit. cool face). 面 (men) means face, but it is also known as a homonym of the English word men. When used for Utaite, it refers to manly guys, though rarely it is used for a women with a voice that sounds like a man's. Not to be confused with 美少年 (Bishounen), which is a term used to refer to good looking younger boys. J 'JK' JK stands for 女子高生 (joshi kousei), which means "high school girl". K 'Kamikyoku' Kamikyoku (神曲, lit. "godly song") refers to songs that have achieved great fame and have received many covers. Most kamikyoku can be found on our Famous Utattemita Songs page. 'Kotehan' Kotehan (コテハン) means "username". In smaller namahousous, the host will often ask new users for their handle name so they know which users they are talking to. 'ktkr' ktkr stands for 来たこれ (kita kore, lit. "It's here!", "It came!"), and is usually used when someone has been satisfied in watching a video or has been waiting for a user to upload something for a long time. 'ky' Stands for 空気読めない (kuuki yomenai, lit, "Cannot read the atmosphere"). It refers to someone who makes statements inappropriate to the mood. mky, which stands for まじ空気読めない (maji kuuki yomenai, lit. "Seriously cannot read the atmosphere"), is used for particularly annoying cases. L 'Loli' (ロリ, rori) It is used to describe a girl who either seems younger than she is or is very young. Loli originated from the book Lolita by Vladimir Nabokov, since the nickname of the lead female is Lolita. Related words are Lolita and Lolicon. M 'Moe' (萌え, moe) It is commonly used in Japan. It means "budding/young, attractive, cute/adorable" and is used to describe characters that are appealing to the senses and some times seem or are young. Moe is said to originate from Sailor Moon or Kyoryu Wakusei, but its exact origins are unknown. 'MyList' (マイリスト, mairisuto) A term used on NicoNicoDouga. Mylists are like a combination of a playlist and favorites. On NND, you can create MyLists, which are a playlist of videos. Mylists can be for a list of favorites, a list of a user's own videos or for songs a user wants to use in choruses; utaite record all their covers in a Mylist seperate from all other videos. MyLists are crucial to NND rankings and usually count for a fairly large portion of the grading and ranking calculations. N 'Namahousou' (生放送, namahousou) A Namahousou is a live broadcast set up by a person at Niconico Live. Namahousous are 30 minutes by default, but users can pay with points to extend the length of their housou. Namahousous can cover any kind of topic, from singing or gaming to just chatting. Some users choose to use webcam videos on their namahousou, but most users just use a still picture or a black screen. A namahousou where the user shows their face is known as 顔出し (kaodashi). 'Netabare' (ネタバレ, netabare) A Japanese term which means 'spoilers'. It is usually used in namahousous where the host is playing a game. 'Nico Nico Douga' (ニコニコ動画, nico nico douga, abbreviated as NND) is a video site from Japan similar to YouTube, except users' comments appear directly on the video screen. It comes from the word ニコニコ動画 (lit. niconico dōga, Smile Video), which is a combination of two words. ニコニコ (niconico) is the onomatopoeia of smile. 動画 (dōga) is Japanese for video. NicoNicoDouga is where Utaite originate from. An in-depth article on NicoNicoDouga can be found here. As of 2012/04/26, Nico Nico Douga has renamed itself to NicoNico. However, its original name Nico Nico Douga is still used, albeit it is not its official name. More information can be found here . 'Nico Nico Indies' (ニコニコインディーズ, Nico Nico Indies, abbreviated as NNI) is a category tag on NND that refers to original songs not made by VOCALOID but sung by utaite. O 'Ok' (おｋ, ok) A NND term for 'okay', combining the hiragana お (o'') with the English character 'k'. It is usually used when the user puts a warning at the beginning of a video or asks a question, where they will put "おｋ? -->", in which case the users will usually comment back with "おｋ". 'Otsu', '''Otsukare' (おつ、お疲れ, otsu, otsukare) Usually seen at the end of a namahousou performance, basically thanking the host for his/her efforts. P '''-P' A common honorific that is added to the end of a well received user's name on NND. It stands for Producer, and therefore is only used for Vocaloid Producers. This honorific cannot be added by the user him or herself, but rather has to be earned and added by his or her fans in the NND community only. (It is considered rude and innappropriate to add the "-P" after your name if you did not earn it through the community.) 'Points' (abbreviated as ''pt) Points are used on NicoNicoDouga as a way to show appreciation for a video. Points cost money to buy, and any user can donate points to a video. After receiving the points, the video will be advertised. The more points a video has the more the video is advertised. 'ptpt' Short for プツプツ/''putsuputsu'' ptpt is a term used when a namahousou, call or Skype call is laggy. R 'ROM' (ロム, romu) A Japanese term that refers to people who watch and listen to videos and namahousous but do not comment (lurkers). 'Ryouseirui ' (両声類, ryouseirui) Literally translates to "both vocal species," it is a Japanese term to describe people who are able to sing both genders. An English equivalent of this word would be "trap". S 'Shoken' (初見, shoken) A Japanese term meaning "first time listeners" (new viewers) in Namahousous. Some smaller-group namahousous will say "shoken welcome", meaning they encourage new viewers to visit. Shoken will usually introduce themselves with "初見です" (Shoken desu) the first time they listen to a housou. 'Shota' (ショタ, shota) It is used to describe a seemingly young guy or a really young boy. The term originated from Tetsujin 28-go (called Gigantor overseas), since the name of the protagonist is Shotarou. T 'tmt' (トマト, tomato) Also can be written as 'tomato', it is short for "tomatta" (止まった), used when a Namahousou lags or suddenly stops. U 'Umai/Umeee' うまい (umai, lit. delicious, savory) is a Japanese slang term often used to describe pleasant-sounding voices. It is also commonly seen as うめええ (umeee) which is an alternative slang pronunciation where as many extra "e"s can be added as necessary. 'Up' (うp, up) A NicoNicoDouga term for upload ''(lit. to upload videos), which is abbreviated to ''up. It is spelled with a Japanese う'' (lit. romaji, ''u) and an English p''. It is a common slang found in NND video comments. The antonym for ''うp is どwn. 'Upotsu' (うぽつ, upotsu) A term used on videos, short for うｐおつかれ (up otsukare), used for congratulating someone for an upload of a video. 'Utaite' (歌い手, utaite) A Japanese term for people who cover previously released songs and post them on Nico Nico Douga; under utattemita category. The term "utaite" is unique for Nico Nico Douga singers, making it different from "kashu" (歌手 kashu); which means in a general term, "singer." For a more thorough definition please visit the utaite page. 'Utattemita' (歌ってみた, utattemita) A Japanese term which literally means "tried to sing". For a more through definition please visit the utattemita page. 'Utau P Series' (歌うPシリーズ, Utau P Series) is a tag on NND that is used when user who are predominantly producers also sing as utaite. The P in the tag, which comes from the word "producer", is also used as a suffix in some producer names, for example, KurousaP. W 'w' Japanese equivalent of "lol". It comes from the word warau (笑う), which means "to smile/laugh". As with "lol", often times multiple "w" are used. 'Wakotsu' (わこつ, wakotsu) A term used in Namahousous, short for "わくおつかれ" (waku otsukare), used for congratulating a user for getting the namahousou slot. 'Warota' (ワロタ, warota) A term derived from the word waratta (笑った), basically meaning "I lol'd". Similar in meaning to wwww, except it is used when talking about something specific that made the user laugh. 'wktk' Acronym from the word ワクワクテカテカ (wakuwaku tekateka, onomatopoeia of excited and eager). Frequently seen in comments in the first few seconds of a video to show that a viewer is excited to watch. Y 'Yabai/Yabeee' やばい (yabai, lit. dangerous or risky) can be seen in the comments when an utaite does an extreme voice, such as low/high/sexy, or otherwise not in his /her/the song's usual style. It is also commonly seen as やべええ/ヤベエエ (yabeee) which is an alternative slang pronunciation where as many extra "e"s can be added as necessary to convey shock. Category:Content Category:Resource